Mega Man Blast
by AlphaZero21
Summary: After multiple failed attempts to defeat Mega Man and Dr. Light, Dr. Wily attempts to hurt Mega Man mentally by doing the unthinkable: killing his best friend, Lyric. Dr. Light brings him back to life by slightly robotizing him and now he wants full on revenge. The duo will have to use their skills in order to make sure Wily goes back into hiding.
1. 6 Months Prior

_**Welcome to the rushed remake of my first fanfic from 2014-2015 that sucked. It sucked very badly. Anyhow, this is a kind of rushed chapter due to the fact that I use the Copy-N-Paste style for my fanfictions on but all well. So please review and stuff and without further a do let's get go. Also I desperately need to point out that Lyric/Roll wont be a major thing and I also need to point out the Lyric used to be named "Rap" in the old fic. Forget everything you thought you knew about that story. Now let's get started!**_

* * *

 **Only months prior had Mega Man once again defeated the evil Dr. Wily for probably the 50th time by this point. Mega Man told him that he was done playing around and next time he screwed up he'd actually kill him. Obviously Mega Man had been bluffing but Wily had been on his bad side once and... it wasn't fun. Wily was let go and Rock decided that he was gonna hopefully fix the problems that Wily had made. Soon, Dr. Light got a new lab assistant, a 14 year old boy named Tay. Due to Dr. Lights fondness for music and sound he called him Lyric which Tay didn't like much but he was fine with. All was fine until the very day the Wily had chose to make his big return...**

* * *

"Rock, if you keep dozing off like that you'll never get anything done." Sounds Lyric from the door. "Oh, hey Lyric. Are you and Dad working on anything." I ask him. "Not anything in particular. However, I'm working on a type of A.I. that has multiple possibilities." He says walking over to me. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Like, it is more like a human than a robot." He says. He's got a notepad in his hands and he has a pencil already set in it. "Since Wily has been defeated once again there isn't much happening. I've gone back to helping dad in the lab but besides that nothing else." I think. "Better than nothing. Wily is probably one of the last people I'd want to see coming back." Lyric laughs. The thought of him coming back though is kind of serious. As of now I've had to fight him on numerous occasions. I never want to see his ugly face again. He manipulates, double crosses and hurts people just out of anger. You can't get much worse than that. "Anyways, I'm going home, see ya tomorrow Rock." He smiles as he heads out the door. "Oh did Lyric just leave." Roll asks me. "Yes, why?" I ask. "I was just asking really." She says. Suddenly, 5 gun shots are heard only a few blocks down. Alerted, I turn on my Mega Man armor. "You realize that your Mega Man Armour isn't needed don't you." Roll says. I head out the door.

* * *

After running a few blocks from my house, I find a trail of blood. I follow the blood trail into until it completely disappears. _What was the point of the blood trail then if there was a blood trail then why would it vanish like that?_ I turn around and see the blood trail go larger when I go the opposite direction. "I knew I missed something." I turn and see a alley way. I turn and see that the blood this way also leads to nothing. "Damn it! Again!" I say turning around. Then I see some flies flying around near a trash can. I know it's just trash but I check it anyways. Probably something in there might help me. I look inside and I am horrified at what I see... Lyric is laying inside with blood all over his shirt. I grab his body, or I should say corpse out and see a note on the bullet hole. It reads: _I did you a favor, I took out the trash. Mega Man, just like the stupid child you call friend, you are trash - Dr. W._ I want to tear the note to shreds or blow it to ashes but something tells me to keep it. I turn to Lyrics dead corpse, the same kid I was just talking to only a few seconds ago. He is now dead among us. ( _ **A/N: What's worse is that this is only the first chapter and we haven't even connected with him yet)**_ I was talking to him only a few minutes ago and now he has been shot dead by Dr. Wily. I thought Wily could do no worse than what he had done, but kill children... He will most likely die, at my robotic hands. Even if it costs me my own right to live that bastard will die! I pick up Lyrics dead body and head home to tell the rest...

* * *

 _ **One chapter in and someones already dead and yes it is pretty rushed but the other chapters will not be this rushed. Anyways in the next few chapters we will see why Dr. Wily would do something like this and also how Mega Man coups with his loss and also we will see Lyric come back either way and we we will actually see Lyric become an actual character! Though this is a very short chapter, the next few will hopefully not be this short.**_


	2. Robot Masters

_**6 Months Later...**_

The light that appears in front of me slightly blinds my vision for a few seconds. After the blinding light turns off, I look around and see that I am in Dr. Light's lab. I sit up and turn to my left. There, standing in a seat, is Dr. Light. "Where the heck am I?" I ask him. "It should be obvious that you are in my lab. Lyric I have to ask you something."He questions me. "I get off the repair table and stand up. "What was the last thing you remember?" He asks. "I died if I'm clear." I say. "Yes. You did. How though?

He responds. "Gunshot." I say. "By who?" He gets up and looks at me. "Umm... Just some random guy though." I say going through memories. "Dr. Wily claims to have killed you though." Dr. Light gets out of his seat. "Really? He really thought messing with me and Rock was a good idea?" I say. "Lyric... You aren't planning on going out there and fighting alongside Rock." Dr. Lights eyes begin to widen. "Sorry Doctor. I'm pissed now. I won't let him kill anymore people." I say. "But... I didn't build you for fighting like Mega Man?" He says stepping back. "I know, I did, myself." I grin. Dr. Light just stares at me like I've just lost my mind. "Hey, before I was thrown into an orphanage I lived on the seet. What do you expect." I admit. "You don't have a weapon!" Dr. Light is yelling now. "I'm borrowing yours." I turn and head out the door of the lab. "W...what? Your A.I. Must not be fully done. STOP TAY!" He shouts as I walk out the door. I stop and turn around. "My names not Tay... It's Lyric." I say. I turn back around and grab two pistols on the counter.

* * *

"Hey Rock!" Shouts a voice behind me. I nearly turn pale when I see my old friend, Lyric. "I didn't realize dad was THAT close to being done with you." He laughs. "I heard 8 robot masters were all set loose in different regions." I say. "Like always." Lyric laughs. He grabs out a notebook with all of the robot masters. "When did you do this?" I ask him, looking closely at it. "Saw a list of robot masters on the news and decided to take notes." He grins. "Well they're actually really good." I look closely. Every robot master is written down from their estimated strength level all the way down to location...

 **Copy Woman -**

 **She can make copies of herself and even you which gives her a slight advantage. Don't underestimate her just because her main form of attack is cloning herself because she also has a Mega buster.**

"Don't we all?" Lyric scratches his head. "Do you?" I ask him. "I'm pretty sure." He looks closely at his arm. Suddenly, a gun canon replaces the hand. "Yep." He nods.

 **Propane Man \- **

**He uses Flamethrowers as his weapon so I'd recommend watching out for this guy. His attack pattern is particularly unreadable for some due to his speed. You may have a hard time fighting this robot. Make sure to have your weapons ready.**

"No attack pattern is unreadable for me." Mega Man says. "Whatever. If you can't, then I can probably try an memorize it myself." Lyric tells me.

 **Toxic Man -**

 **He uses toxic and chemical weapons. He also happens to catch the area on fire every now and then so I'd recommend finding a way around this.**

"Not that threatening if his biggest attack is catching his stage on fire." Lyric yawns. "You've got a point." I admit

 **Gunner Man** -

 **He is a highly intelligent robot who who was apart of the military. However, he betrayed them and took over Base #15 all by himself. Watch your back.**

"Meh, I've seen worse." I elbow Lyric. "I've been shot before." He responds. "I know right." I say.

 **Virus Man** **-**

 **He managed to hack into the central computers internet and has been able to distract major world powers with a giant virus.**

"Is he supposed to be sick or something because if that's so, then I'm not fighting him." Lyric jokes. "Robots can't get sick though." I tell him. "I'm a cyborg though." He tells me. "Well, he may have a computer virus which is pretty dangerous. In your case, you can probably get both of these." I grin. "Uh, well crap." He sighs.

"Wait?" I turn the next page which is a blank page. "Oh. I think I forgot about the other 3 robot files..." Lyric scratches his head. "Are you kidding me? We need all 8 so we can find out their weaknesses!" I yell.

"Weaknesses?" He turns his head. "It's the best strategy in defeating a robot master. It's usually how I defeat them." I say. "Oh." He nods. He stands up. "What are we waiting for! Let's go kick some robots in the shin!" He jumps. "Why the shin?" I ask.

"Because I like soccer." He smiles. "Don't remind me..." I sigh. "Anyhow, uh, where do we go first?" He looks closely at the files. "Virus man." I say. "I... don't want to get Ebola nor do I want to get the "I love you" virus." He shakes his head. "The what?" I ask. "It's a long story..." He chuckles.

"Copy Woman is the 2nd best option then." I say. "I guess so. She seems like the easiest." He nods in agreement. "Sexism much?" I joke. "Oh... Tell AlphaZero21 that he is an asshole then." He laughs. "Dude. No breaking the 4th wall. That's Dragon Ball Zero's gag!" I shout. "Sorry. It's fun though." He scratches his head.

"Totally." I sigh. "Anyways, which way is the place she is at?" I ask. "It's at a warehouse east of here. Let's go!" He runs off. "Wait for me!" I shout, running along...

* * *

Hope you loved this chapter. This chapter had been delayed over and over because I'd had my computer taken for the summer (Because it doesn't belong to me) and I put all my focus on Dragon Ball Zero once Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 was announced. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon.


	3. Copy Woman

I really wished I would have read the file a little harder because me and Rock can't seem to find Copy Woman. "If I could make copies of myself... where would I be?" Rock thinks out loud. "A printing factory?" I ask. "Meh. It sounds a little tacky." He admits. "It'd make sense." I think about it.

"Yeah, but who would want to hide in a printing factory. If I could make copies of myself and I was evil, I'd be doing all other 7 robot masters jobs for them." Rock admits. "Good point, but then again. Where would she hide?" I ask. "Meh... the clothing department." He sighs.

I slap him across the head. "We can go Christmas shopping for Roll later. Right now, we need to find where Copy Woman is hiding and we need to subdue her." I tell him. "Do you not get it?" He asks. "I get the joke... its kind of sexist." I admit. "Yeah, it thought so." He laughs. "Anyways. Maybe we'll find out about this on the news." I walk around.

"Wait? Really? Why didn't we think of doing that earlier?" Rock asks. "Because you aren't smart." I grin. We go check out a thing with newspapers in it. On the front page, it shows all 8 Robot Masters destroying things. "Well... It says Copy Woman... is at the Robot Museum." I read the front page. "Why there?" Rock asks. "Beats me." I shrug.

We both begin to walk to our destination, the Robot Museum...

* * *

 **The Robot Museum**

* * *

"This is the place." I show Lyric the door. "You should give me a tour of the place, like if I was on a field trip." He suggests. "Well, okay then." I grin.

When we enter through the front doors, we notice that the place is completely empty. "Huh. Everybody took an early vacation." Lyric looks around. "That or they died." I shudder at the thought. _Am I wasting time?_ I move towards the area where all the robots are on display. "Anyways. This, right here, is the cotton gin. It was the first of its kind in the sense that it helped people harvest cotton easier." I show him one of the first on display.

"That isn't a robot. That's a machine." Lyric face-palms. "Well it set the stage." I wink. "For idiots like you." He grins. "You'll regret saying that." I wink. We look at all the other machines before looking into another room.

This one if filled with berserk robots. "Crap! Lyric? Do you have a weapon?" I ask Lyric. "I have a gun." He pulls out a pistol. "... Good enough." I sigh. I blast a couple of flying Mets while Lyric takes down some of the things on the ground. "Dr. Light could have at least put a silencer on this thing." Lyric says, disliking the noise of the gun.

"Why does he even have weapons." I ask. "I... actually have no idea." I admit. We head down the corridor. **"BOOM!"** An explosion happens right next to us. "Gah!" I fall over. "Watch out Ro-, I mean Mega Man. I think the security robots have gone Kamikaze." He grits his teeth, not even joking about the kamikaze part. Another security robot speeds towards me. I blast him before he can reach me, neutralizing him.

Lyric seems to be taking this far better than I can. Its horrifying to see these Robots blowing themselves to bits... just to kill us. "HA!" He elbows another one, knocking to the floor. Suddenly, a laser is shot towards Lyric, knocking him to the ground.

"How are the cameras shooting lasers at us?" I ask. "It may be the new renovations..." I scratch my head. "THEY SHOULD JUST TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN!" He shouts. "That, I agree with." I admit. After all of this, we both come to the conclusion that this area is too hectic so we decide to move through the secondary route...

"What the actual mess? Why is it raining in here?" Lyric shouts. "I... I actually have no idea." I say, realizing how illogical this is. We both begin laughing. "Besides that, its flooded so badly in here that there are boats. This better be an acid trip or something because... just no." Lyric shakes his head. "I don't want to bother answering that." I jump onto a boat. Suddenly, a canon ball falls right next to me.

"Whoa! Watch out for those." I dodge another one. "Wait? Why do they need canons on the boats? Who is going to bother going through here?" Lyric asks. "I-I... I seriously can't even explain." I laugh. We jump over the canons and continue on our way. We enter another room. This time, there is lava underneath the floor.

"And underneath us, you can see that we have installed ACTUAL LAVA! Isn't that cool?" I pretend to be a tour guide. "Okay. I want to know what idiot thought this would be funny." Lyric shouts as he jumps to another platform. As he does that though, some flames come bursting through the lava. "AAH!" He shouts, barely falling back onto my platform. "I forgot to tell you to watch out for those." I apologize.

"Alright. Lets try this again." He barely makes it to the next platform. I follow suite, barely missing some of the flames. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, lets-," Lyric doesn't finish before he is interrupted by some fire coming out of a turbine. "Holy! Where did that come from?" He jumps back. "Seriously. I don't know what evil master mind redesigned this..." I shake my head.

"Even Wily knows how to do better architect." Lyric laughs. After getting through the hell that is that room, we end up in a long, empty hallway. "Well this is a lot calmer than the other rooms." I admit. "Don't jinx it Rock." Lyric begins walking towards the door. The door lifts itself open and we see a giant room.

"Now what is the point of this? Lyric asks looking around. "That." I point up, noticing Copy Woman just staring down at us from up above. "Well, looks like Mega Man has arrived. He also brought along a friend." She jumps down. "So I guess you're Copy Woman." Lyric jumps back. "No, I'm Splash Woman." She says sarcastically. "Why are you helping Wily?" I ask her.

"I don't really care about the bastard. He can barely program me to care, but I am programmed to destroy you." She grips her palm. "Why the Robot Museum though?" Lyric asks. "The printing factory looked very stupid in all honesty." She admits.

"Now. Lets get this over with Mega Man!" She shouts. "COPY!" She creates two more versions of herself. "Huh. Reminds me of Gemini Man." I nod at the move. Both of them shoot blasts towards me. I dodge one of the blasts but the other one catches me off guard, knocking me to the ground. "Don't let your guard down!" Lyric shouts, shooting her with his weapon. "OW! No fair! Using real weapons isn't fair." Copy Woman shouts.

"Not like I have a Mega Buster or something." Lyric says. "Didn't you have one last chapter?" I ask. "That was a plot-hole." He scratches his head. "HA!" She shoots a charged blast at him. He jumps out of the way and continues shooting at her. She jumps up into the air and begins floating. "Wait? What? That's cheating!" Lyric says. "Its limited so it's okay." She blasts at him.

I begin to stand up when suddenly, she forms another copy of herself. This one runs towards Lyric and knocks him over. "NOW STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Copy Woman shouts in the air, about to blast him. "Not if I have anything to say about it." I also charge a blast. I shoot it towards her, making her fall out of the air. "Damn you..." She begins. "Language." I say.

She only sighs before creating many more copies of herself. "Hey... uh... Rock. I found a weakness." Lyric begins to stand up. "Huh?" I ask. "When she splits, her power gets weaker." He stands up. "I see. Maybe we can tire her out that way." I say. "HAA!" They form an attack and shoot it at us. I slide under it and leg sweep 2 of them down, knocking them out of commission.

The other copies trip over those two and the only one left standing is the What do we do now?" Lyric asks me. I begin charging a charge shot, ready to blast Copy Woman out of the air. She then begins charging her own charge shot at the same time. "Nope!" Lyric jumps out of the way so that I can shoot at her.

At once, we both release our attacks which smash into each other like magnets pulling themselves towards each other. When the dust settles, Copy Woman is still standing... but then she begins exploding.

"Hey, we did it. Wait? Did she just explode?" Lyric asks. "Yes. But she isn't dead. We just have to remove her chip which allows her to make copies of herself." I grab her chip. "Alright then. Let's get moving." Lyric teleports back to the house. I follow suite.

* * *

 **You Got**

 **Multi-Copy**

 ** _This move can give you the ability to create multiple copies of yourself. Though, your mirror copy can do pretty much everything that you can, he usually just stands in place shooting at the Robot Master._**

Continue?


End file.
